Known bedding systems have a number of drawbacks. Fitted sheets with elastic corners are notoriously difficult to fold and difficult to properly orient with the mattress, and in many cases, require two people for effective installation on the mattress. Existing sheets and blankets are easily pulled askew on a mattress. Once this occurs, the bed must be remade. Additionally, aligning sheets and covers can also be challenging, and may require the efforts of two people. Accordingly, it would be an advantage in the art to provide improved bedding systems.